


Moments

by Shuu (Shuufleur)



Series: Spideyhunter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Crowley Being an Asshole, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuu
Summary: Sam avait cru pouvoir vivre une nouvelle vie, dans une autre ville. Loin des chasseurs, loin du surnaturel. Mais il s'était trompé.La partie 2 a été écrite pour le Trope Bingo Round 7.





	1. Départ

**Author's Note:**

> L'un de mes pairings crossover adorés. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter se racla la gorge et se servit un verre d'eau. Il sourit à Sam et continua son explication.

« Désolé, j'avais un chat dans la gorge. Donc, comme je le disais, l'évolution génétique de cette espèce est vraiment très intéressante car elle pourrait modifier certaines cellules, et si on y arrive, ça pourrait révolutionner les techniques de guérisons de certaines maladies incurables ! » s'exclama-t-il, l'air concentré et gesticulant des mains.

Sam lui sourit avec indulgence même s'il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Peter était vraiment passionné par ces changements génétiques, ces modifications profondes de l'ADN. Sam l'écoutait sans broncher. Le simple fait de voir Peter aussi heureux de parler de ses trouvailles était suffisant pour ça. Et puis, rien ne pouvait arrêter le jeune homme quand il expliquait à Sam le domaine scientifique qu'il étudiait.

Peter s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, but quelques gorgées d'eau et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer son exposé détaillé. Sauf que ce ne fut pas des mots qui sortirent mais une quinte de toux. Peter mit une main devant sa bouche, le dos courbé par la violence de la toux. Sam s'inquiéta quand celle-ci ne sembla pas s'arrêter. Quand enfin Peter arrêta de tousser, Sam s'approcha de son petit ami et prit son visage les mains. Le jeune homme, haletant, regardait au sol. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Peter ? Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, toujours inquiet. Encore plus maintenant que Peter ne semblait pas réceptif à son toucher ou à sa voix. Peter cligna des yeux et déglutit. Il fronça les sourcils et se racla de nouveau la gorge. Il toussa et les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis de peur quand il vit le sang tacher la langue et les lèvres de Peter.

« Quoi, demanda le jeune homme quand il reprit son souffle. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

— Peter, tu saignes. »

Ce dernier passa une main sur ses lèvres et essuya le sang. Il était tout aussi surpris que Sam.

« C'est pas normal ça, » dit Peter faiblement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Sam déglutit, une boule d'angoisse s'était logée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'expression apeurée du jeune homme.

« Peter, ça ne va pas ?

— Je... Sam, c'est pas normal, » balbutia Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

Au même moment, son téléphone sonna. Distraitement, les yeux toujours rivés sur Peter, Sam le sortit et jeta un coup d’œil au numéro qui l'appelait. Le chasseur pâlit à peine eut-il posé les yeux sur le numéro.

_666_

C'était de mauvais augure. Crowley n'appelait jamais par hasard. Sam avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il décida de ne pas répondre. Il avait peur de ce que cet appel signifiait. Sam put à peine refouler le hoquet des sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater.

« Sam ? »

Le chasseur regarda Peter dans les yeux mais ne sut quoi dire.

Et si Crowley appelait…

_Oh, désolé, mais je crois qu'un de mes anciens ennemis-alliés essaie seulement de te tuer._

Sam se morigéna de sa stupidité et du temps qu'il perdait à paniquer.

« Peter, tu peux me dire si tu as vu un sachet dans tes affaires ? Une petite bourse ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demandat-t-il avec urgence.

Peter le regarda d'un air inquisiteur, puis fit non de la tête, silencieux alors qu'il toussa encore un peu. Il se racla la gorge en grimaçant comme s'il avait quelque chose coincé dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas disparaître.

« Sam, j'ai peur, » dit Peter, à bout de souffle.

Avant que Sam puisse le rassurer de quelques façons, une autre quinte de toux assez violente secoua le corps mince de Peter et celui-ci cracha un petit objet taché de sang qui atterrit sur la table avec un léger son métallique. Sam s'approcha pour voir ce que c'était.

« Non. »

Ce que Peter avait craché était une lame de rasoir. Ce n'était pas la dernière. Plus Peter continuait à tousser, plus Peter crachait de nouvelles lames. Ses lèvres, sa langue, même sa gorge, devaient être lacérées maintenant. Peter n'arrivait même plus à parler.

Sam décida d'agir. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il se précipita sur Peter, ne faisant pas attention aux Avengers qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Sam s'agenouilla devant Peter, passa ses mains sur ses vêtements, retourna ses poches, sa capuche, desserra sa ceinture et releva les jambes de son pantalon. Il ne trouva rien. Le docteur Banner arriva à côté de lui, suivi de près du capitaine Rogers et de l'agent Romanoff.

Sam se releva, balaya la pièce du regard et repéra le sac à dos de Peter. S'il ne trouvait pas le sort dans les secondes qui suivaient, Peter allait mourir et Sam allait le perdre pour toujours. Comme Dean. Et Bobby. Et Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La disparition de Dean l'avait déjà anéanti, et si Peter... Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Sam s'empara du sac à dos et l'ouvrit brutalement, se fichant éperdument s'il l’abîmait. Peter pourrait l'engueuler plus tard quand il serait sain et sauf.

Sam prit à peine le temps d'enregistrer qu'il venait de prendre et de jeter le costume de Spider-Man par terre _(Peter ?)_. Il dézippa la poche extérieure et enfin, _enfin_ , il trouva le sachet. Sam le prit, plongea la main dans sa veste pour récupérer le briquet qu'il avait toujours sur lui _(celui de Dean)_ , l'alluma, mit le feu à la bourse et la jeta au sol pour qu'elle se consume.

Le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration haletante, Sam se tourna vers Peter ( _Spider-Man ?_ ) et vit qu'il allait mieux malgré les taches de sang et les lames de rasoir qui jonchaient le sol. Wilson et Stark les avaient rejoints entre temps. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Sam. Peter se releva et le regarda avec des yeux fatigués. Inconsciemment peut-être, les Avengers se placèrent légèrement devant Peter, comme s'il le protégeait. Comme si Sam était l'ennemi.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« Tu ne vas pas répondre ? » demanda Stark, menaçant.

Sam hésita. Il était presque sûr que c'était Crowley qui rappelait. Il savait aussi que s'il faisait un geste qui ne plaisait pas aux Avengers, ils n'hésiteraient pas à agir contre lui. Même si Sam avait déjà affronté des créatures plus puissantes que des super-héros ( _Démons, Léviathans, Anges..._ ), il n'allait pas les provoquer inutilement. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis et qu'ils avaient une raison de se comporter comme ça : Peter. Sam le comprenait et l'acceptait. Cette attitude lui rappelait Dean.

Le chasseur sourit amèrement.

Le téléphone sonnait toujours et Sam alla le chercher. Juste au moment où il le prit, la sonnerie s'arrêta. Sam ouvrit l'appareil. Les « 666 messages » clignotèrent agressivement devant ses yeux. Sam soupira et rangea son portable dans sa poche.

« C'est étrange quand même. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. On aurait dit de la magie en plus, dit Stark, en souriant de façon mauvaise.

— Tony..., fit Peter, exaspéré. Arrête. Sam ne pourrait jamais faire ça.

— On pense toujours que nos proches nous veulent que du bien. »

 _Mais ce sont les premiers à nous faire du mal,_ était sous-entendu.

Stark se tut, mais l'air sombre qu'il avait montrait bien ce qu'il pensait de Sam. Aucun des Avengers ne l'avait vraiment accepté. Pour eux, il n'était pas « le bon » pour Peter. Heureusement que Peter ne pensait pas la même chose.

« Winchester, on aimerait avoir une réponse, ordonna le capitaine.

— Steve ! s'écria Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suis désolé, interrompit Sam, c'est de ma faute. Ils ont raison. »

Peter eut l'air incrédule. Sam put voir le sourire triomphant de Stark et les regards noirs de ses coéquipiers.

« Je... je vais régler ça. Je le promets, Peter. »

Il eut un sourire contrit. Il avait cru pouvoir vivre une nouvelle vie, dans une autre ville. Loin des chasseurs, loin du surnaturel. Il avait voulu oublier l'ancienne vie, oublier toutes les peines, toutes les morts et tous les sacrifices. Il avait cru que c'était possible. Mais il s'était trompé et Peter en payait le prix. Comme si c'était une surprise. Tout ce que Sam entreprenait finissait mal. Il était chanceux que son histoire avec Peter, à New York, dura si longtemps. Et que Peter soit encore en vie pour en parler.

C'était une opportunité qu'il devait saisir avant qu'un autre drame arrive. Sam allait rappeler Crowley.

« Je vais régler ça, annonça Sam, sûr de sa décision. C'est un problème personnel. Je... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les mots se dérobaient et il perdait son courage. Sans vraiment regarder les Avengers et en évitant Peter, Sam alla chercher sa veste et son sac. Avant de partir, Peter l'intercepta. Il le fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment un ancien soldat, hein, fit Peter sans demander.

— Non. »

Peter hocha la tête et posa une main sur le torse de Sam, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

« Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sam. Je le sais, murmura-t-il en souriant, rassurant.

— Et tu n'es pas qu'un étudiant en génétique, » chuchota le chasseur, sur le ton la confidence.

Peter le regarda surpris, puis il eut un air coupable et se mordilla la lèvre.

Sam rigola un peu.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. C'est... une vie compliquée. J'aurais dû m'en douter quand je t'ai vu avec les Avengers. »

Peter sourit et Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une trace de sang séché sur son menton. Son cœur se serra en pensant à ce que Peter avait subi par sa faute.

« On est quitte alors ? demanda Peter avec espoir. Quand tu reviendras, tu me raconteras ?

— Bien sûr. »

Sam l'embrassa rapidement et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de partir. Le problème était que Sam n'avait pas prévu de revenir. Peter était la seule bonne chose qu'il lui était arrivé depuis les Léviathans, il se devait de le protéger. Même si Peter était Spider-Man, même si Peter travaillait avec les Avengers et protégeait New York des criminels, il restait un civil dans le monde des chasseurs.

Quitte à choisir, Sam préférait ne plus revoir Peter mais de le savoir sain et sauf que de rester et le mettre en danger. Les ennemis de Sam n'étaient pas forcément fair-play.

Dès que Sam sortit de la Tour Avengers, il leva le regard vers le sommet de la tour et se convainquit que c'était la bonne solution.

Pour Peter. C'était pour Peter qu'il le faisait, se répéta-t-il.


	2. Rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des mois après le départ de Sam, Peter rencontre une personne importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie écrite pour le Free Space de mon [trope bingo](http://shuufleur93.dreamwidth.org/1496.html).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Profitant de l’élan qu’il avait acquis en rebondissant sur le doombot, Peter visa le bâtiment en face de lui et tira une toile. La toile se colla, le faisant prendre la hauteur. Peter lâcha un cri de bonheur alors qu’il se frayait un chemin à travers l’air.

« Spider-Man, arrête de t’amuser, tu es là pour surveiller les airs, intervint la voix de Captain America dans son oreillette.

─ Mais vous ne m’invitez jamais à ces missions dangereuses mais classes. Vous avez toujours toute la gloire.

─ Spidey, ne te félicite pas trop, Cap avait juste besoin de toi parce que Iron Man ne peut pas assurer le service dans les airs.

─ Hawkeye, gronda Cap.

─ Quoi ? C’est vrai ! s’exclama l’archer. On sait qu’il te manque !

─ Ah, je le savais, Cap. Tu kiffes To- Iron Man, » rit Peter, victorieux.

Il changea de direction dans les airs et s’amusa à viser des doombots un par un. Il entendit Clint grommeler que ce n’était pas juste et que Peter allait gagner le pari.

Un long soupir se fit entendre. Peter ne put s’empêcher de sourire, satisfait. Steve avait besoin qu’on le garde sur l’œil qui vive. Comme Tony n’était pas là, ce boulot lui revenait. Tout le monde savait qu’il pouvait aussi chiant que le génie. Mais il était bien plus mignon que le génie. Il pouvait faire les yeux tristes comme _personne_. Tony ne pouvait pas rivaliser. A part avec Steve, évidemment.

Spider-Man tira une toile et s’accrocha à la toile, façon de Tarzan. Comme s’approchait du bâtiment, il lâcha la toile et s’apprêta à atterrir sur le gratte-ciel.

« Spider-Man, attention ! » prévint tout d’un coup Hawkeye avec urgence.

Il était à quelques centimètres du gratte-ciel, les doigts effleurant la vitre quand quelque chose le frappa sur le côté et l’envoya violemment contre le bâtiment à côté. La vitesse et la force du coup empêcha Peter de tirer une toile à temps.

Peter retomba à moitié sur le toit de l’autre bâtiment, le rebord s’enfonça sans cérémonie dans ses côtes, le faisant grogner de douleur. Il tenta de se retenir mais ses mains ne collaient nulle part.

Il sentit l’air sous ses mains et vit le vide alors qu’il dégringolait à une vitesse affolante.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Steve ordonner frénétiquement à Thor de _rattraper Spider-Man, Thor dépêche-toi !_

Peter serra les dents et, dans un dernier effort, tira une toile avec le désespoir et l’espoir d’une personne sur le point de mourir écrasée comme une crêpe. Peter ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement quand la toile s’accrocha _enfin_ à quelque chose. Soulagement qui ne dura pas. Comme il n’avait pas du tout contrôlé sa direction, Peter fut éloigné du champ de bataille et des Avengers. Il siffla sous la douleur quand il sentit ses côtes frotter l’une contre l’autre. Cassées, sûrement.

Peter arriva au bout de la toile. Il était assez proche du sol alors il la lâcha avant qu’elle ne le ramène vers l’intérieur et qu’il ne soit catapulté contre un autre bâtiment. Il entendit ses coéquipiers lui demander s’il allait bien mais il ne put répondre alors qu’il commençait à chuter. Il essaya tant bien que mal d’orienter son corps vers les bennes à ordures qu’il pouvait voir. Peter savait qu’il ne pourrait pas faire un atterrissage en douceur, surtout pas blessé. Il tira une autre toile pour ralentir sa vitesse et se prépara à l’impact : les genoux rentrés, la tête entre ses bras, Peter loupa de quelques centimètres la benne en tombant. Il atterrit violemment dans des cartons et des bouteilles en verre qui traînaient sur le sol, en brisant quelques-unes. Le souffle coupé et ses membres ne voulaient plus répondre, Peter resta immobile. Il se disait qu’il pouvait souffrir tranquillement encore quelques secondes.

Il avait l’impression que tout son côté droit était en feu. Sa jambe pulsait à un rythme techno qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

« Je n’ai jamais aimé la techno, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

─ Spider-Man ? Spider-Man, réponds ! » éclata la voix de Captain America dans son oreillette.

Peter sourit. L’homme avait l’air inquiet même s’il avait accepté à contrecœur que Peter les accompagne durant cette mission (sur les conseils de Tony).

« Je… ça va, je suis encore en vie et en un seul morceau même, commenta Peter dans un souffle. Par contre, si vous pouviez ne pas raconter ça à Iron Man, ça serait top. »

Il entendit Clint ricaner et Steve dire « Si ça peut servir de leçon à toi et Iron Man, ne crois pas que je vais m’en priver. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui était un geste qui ne lui faisait absolument pas mal. Des pas s’approchèrent alors de lui. Peter fut embarrassé du soulagement qu’il ressentait. Il était un adulte et savait se défendre mais de temps en temps, ça faisait du bien de laisser les Avengers jouer les papas et les mamans avec lui. Il espérait juste que ça soit Steve. Steve était le plus sympa et _compatissant_ de tous. Il aurait cette expression de sympathie sur son visage et non pas de sarcasme ou d’hilarité (comme Clint ou _pire_ Tony qui se prenait un peu son père parfois).

Clint allait se moquer de lui jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Quand la personne arriva dans le champ de vision de Peter, celui-ci se tendit (aie, mauvaise idée), son sixième sens se réveilla d’un coup (alerte ! danger !). Peter se releva avec difficulté en position défensive. Il ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu si cette personne se révélait être un ennemi.

L’homme le regarda froidement, le toisant de haut en bas. Il eut un sourire mauvais et dit sombrement :

« J’ai des questions à te poser. »

Avant même qu’il puisse réagir, l’homme sortit une arme à feu et tira sur Peter. Il cria de douleur et tira une toile vers l’homme mais il ne vit pas si elle atteignit sa cible puisqu’il perdit connaissance.

**.**

**.**

Peter se réveilla en sursaut quand on lui jeta de l’eau froide sur le visage. Il aspira bruyamment et ouvrit les yeux. Il était assis sur une chaise en fer, les mains attachées aux bras par des chaînes épaisses et lourdes. Et il n’avait plus son masque. Une panique soudaine et paralysante le prit à la gorge. Non, non, non ! Personne ne devait savoir son identité.

Peter prit une inspiration et tenta de se calmer. L’homme en face de lui, celui qu’il lui avait tiré dessus, reposa un sceau sur le sol et s’assit sur le tabouret qui se trouvait en face de Peter. Ce dernier tenta de ne rien laisser passer. Il ne voulait lui montrer ce qu’il ressentait. Alors pour se changer les idées ( _il sait qui je suis, il sait qui je suis_ ), il regarda autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon d’une maison abandonnée. La pièce était à moitié plongée dans la pénombre mais Peter pouvait voir qu’il y avait un canapé très abîmé où se trouvait de vieux journaux et un sac en toile. A côté, sur la table basse en bois, il y avait une sacoche en tissu.

Peter déglutit et regarda l’homme à nouveau. Il le fixait, ses yeux verts étaient froids et calculateurs. Puis, il s’avança légèrement vers Peter, les coudes sur ses jambes, et dit :

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé, on peut commencer.

─ Commencer quoi ? Parce que je te préviens, je ne couche pas dès le premier soir, fit Peter avec un sourire faussement désinvolte. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, non, monsieur. »

L’homme plissa les yeux et l’étudia. Peter dut se forcer à ne pas réagir et à garder un air innocent sur son visage. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de faire face à des vilains sans son masque. Et celui-ci semblait tout aussi dangereux que les autres.

« Alors ? » ne put s’empêcher de commenter Peter, qui ne supportait pas le silence tendu qui se prolongeait. Il eut presque envie de se frapper la tête. Steve lui disait toujours de ne pas provoquer leurs adversaires. Malheureusement, la seule défense de Peter avec ses pouvoirs d’araignée était sa tchatche et son humour.

« On peut en finir rapidement, annonça l’homme. Si tu réponds à ma question.

─ Bien, on est d’accord sur ce point-là alors. Je t’en prie, pose ta question.

─ Où est Sam ? » demanda-t-il alors, de but en blanc.

Peter ne put retenir le hoquet de surprise. Il eut l’impression qu’on lui avait donné un coup au cœur.

L’homme le regarda avec un air satisfait, comme s’il savait qu’il allait réagir de cette façon.

Un pauvre sourire aux lèvres, Peter tenta de reprendre le contrôle.

« Sam ? Je ne connais pas de Sam. »

L’homme aux yeux verts haussa les sourcils, une expression incrédule sur son visage.

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit-il, la voix grave.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table basse. Il s’empara de la sacoche et la déroula, la plaçant bien en évidence pour que Peter puisse voir ce qu’elle contenait.

Des pinces, des couteux de plusieurs tailles avec des inscriptions mystiques, un scalpel, une paire de ciseaux ; il avait tout l’outillage pour chasser et dépecer une proie.

Le jeune homme déglutit et fit semblant de ricaner, comme si cette vision ne lui avait pas fait peur. L’homme caressa légèrement la manche en cuir d’un des couteaux, puis l’agrippa, le retirant lentement de la sacoche dans un bruit légèrement métallique. Il se retourna vers Peter, le couteau à la main et le regard sombre.

« Tu penses que je suis naïf ?

─ Oh, non, pas du tout. Enfin, je ne te connais donc je ne me permettrais pas, voyons, commença à déblatérer Peter, l’adrénaline et la peur l’envahissant. Si je te connaissais, je te dirais que les chemise en flanelle, c’est vraiment passé de mode. Mais sinon, je n’oserais jamais. »

L’homme l’observa et Peter attendit qu’il utilise son couteau. Il ne fit pas, ce qui surpris le jeune homme. Au lieu de le torturer pour le faire parler, l’homme fouilla sa poche arrière de jeans et jeta d’un geste ample des morceaux de papier vers Peter. Deux morceaux atterrirent sur lui, le reste tomba sur le sol.

Peter vit avec chagrin que c’étaient des photos de Sam et lui. Il y en avait une qui montrait Spider-Man qui haussait les épaules à un Sam souriant. Sur une autre, Peter donnait un hotdog à Sam. La dernière que Peter arrivait à distinguer fut la pire de toute. Peter et Sam étaient assis devant la maison de tante May. Il faisait nuit et ils se tenaient la main. Peter se souvint que ce jour-là, Sam avait enfin l’air heureux et apaisé.

Cela n’avait pas duré mais c’était l’un des plus beaux souvenirs qu’il avait avec l’homme.

« Tu vas me dire que tu ne le connais toujours pas ? » demanda l’homme.

Peter le regarda et il se rendit compte que l’homme en face de lui avait l’air frustré et… peiné.

« Qui es-tu ? fit Peter, ignorant la question.

─ Quoi ? Non, ici c’est moi qui pose les questions.

─ Qui es-tu ? » répéta Peter.

L’homme lui jeta un regard noir et tout d’un coup, Peter comprit. C’était impossible et pourtant, il ne voyait pas d’autres possibilités.

« Tu es Dean, le frère de Sam, n’est-ce pas ? »

Dean serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. C’était impossible. Sam lui avait dit que Dean était mort.

« Dis-moi où est Sam ? demanda Dean.

─ Libère-moi avant.

─ Où est Sam, Peter ? »

Dean s’approcha. C’était le moment pour Peter. Il tourna son poignet droit et tira sur Dean. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tenta de se protéger de la toile en montant ses bras en défense. La toile s’accrocha et bloqua ses bras. Dean fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras. Peter ne s’attarda pas ; il tira plusieurs fois sur Dean pour l’empêcher de se défendre. Il recula sous la force consécutive des toiles et trébucha sur le tabouret. Il tomba au sol dans un grognement de douleur.

Peter en profita pour recouvrir les chaînes de toile. Il put les tordre plus facilement et se libérer de ses entraves. Il se leva pour chercher son masque.

« Attends ! s’écria Dean, tout d’un coup désespéré. Attends. Dis-moi où est Sam, s’il te plaît. Ça fait des mois que je le cherche. »

Peter s’approcha de Dean et l’aida à se relever.

« Si je te dis ce que je sais, tu promets de ne pas me découper en mille morceaux ? »

Dean rit doucement.

« Parole de scout. »

Peter soupira et commença à retirer la toile. Quand Dean fut libéré, il montra le couteau entre deux doigts et le lança sur le canapé. Peter lui sourit.

« Je n’ai pas vu Sam depuis des mois, commença Peter. Il… il est parti du jour au lendemain et je n’ai plus eu de nouvelles.

─ Tu te souviens de la raison de son départ ? »

Les événements de ce jour-là revinrent à Peter comme un film d’horreur.

« Je crois que c’est en partie ma faute, sourit le jeune homme tristement. J’ai une violente quinte de toux et Sam cherchait une bourse ou je ne sais pas quoi d’autre à brûler. Je n’ai pas tout compris mais je crois qu’il m’a sauvé la vie. Puis, il est parti. »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Il ne t’a pas contacté depuis ?

─ Non, » confirma Peter.

Dean le regarda, presque avec pitié. Peter eut envie de lui dire qu’il n’avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Sam était parti de son plein gré. Le jeune homme n’aurait rien pu faire pour l’arrêter. Il avait eu l’air si déterminé.

Dean alla chercher son sac. Il l’ouvrit et sortit le masque de Spider-Man. Une vague de soulagement prit Peter qui prit le masque sans hésitation.

« Vous étiez proches, Sam et toi ? »

Peter regarda l’homme étrangement. Quelle question inattendue alors que les photos étaient bien la preuve de ce qu’il y avait eu entre Sam et Peter.

« Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Dean hocha la tête. Il récupéra son couteau, le rangea dans la sacoche qu’il enroula et mit dans son sac. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit.

« Dean ? » interpella Peter.

Celui-ci se tourna vers le jeune homme et attendit.

« Est-ce que… tiens-moi au courant de tes recherches. Qu’importent les résultats. »

Qu’il le retrouve ou non, qu’il soit en vie ou non.

Une émotion indescriptible passa rapidement dans les yeux de Dean. Il fit une grimace qui devait ressembler à un sourire à un moment donné.

« Bien sûr. Je sais où te trouver, Peter Parker. »

Sans un mot de plus, Dean tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Peter baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il serra le tissu fluide de son masque et expira. Il aurait voulu aller avec Dean. Il aurait voulu aller chercher Sam et le sauver de la situation dans laquelle il était.

Peter remit son masque et sortit de la maison.

New York avait encore besoin de Spider-Man. Sam avait Dean, il n'avait pas besoin de Peter pour l'instant.


	3. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam et Peter se retrouvent enfin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au départ, je devais écrire cette partie pour le round 8 du Trope Bingo, mais j'avais trop de choses en même temps.  
> Donc, la voici un peu retard !  
> Bonne lecture !

Sam et Dean se regardèrent ; Sam avec inquiétude, et Dean, fier de lui.

« Tu l’as appelé ? T’es dingue ! » chuchota furieusement Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules, feignant l’indifférence.

« Je lui avais promis de l’appeler quand je te retrouverais. C’est ce que j’ai fait. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, sachant que ça irriterait Sam. Effectivement, son frère lui sortit une de ces expressions qu’il avait mentalement surnommées Bitch Face™.

« Dean… commença Sam les dents serrées.

— Vous savez, je peux vous entendre », intervint Peter les sourcils levés et un sourire aux lèvres, timide mais amusé.

Depuis que le jeune homme était arrivé avec son costume de Spider-Man sur le dos, Sam avait tout fait pour l’éviter s’il le pouvait. Ils avaient à peine parlé. Quand Peter enleva son masque pour parler directement à Sam, Dean en fut soulagé. Il était un peu mal à l’aise de ne pas voir les expressions de Peter. Par contre, Sam s’était tendu et l’avait encore plus évité.

Puis, Sam avait décidé d’extérioriser sa frustration et il-ne-savait-quoi d’autre avec son frère. D’où cette conversation délicieuse, pensa Dean. Sam pensait qu’il n’avait pas remarqué que son frère lisait les toutes les nouvelles sur New York, les Avengers, et Spider-Man particulièrement. Il aurait vraiment été aveugle ou inattentif pour ne pas voir que Sam avait toujours le béguin pour l’homme-araignée.

Ce qui l’amusait au plus haut point, maintenant.

Quand il venait juste de s’échapper du Purgatoire avec Benny, Dean avait très mal pris de ne pas trouver son frère tout de suite. Encore plus quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait commencé une relation amoureuse avec un gosse. Un _gosse._ Et puis, Dean l’avait trouvé Peter, l’avait… interrogé, et il avait vu la sincérité du jeune homme.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, pas complètement. Alors il lui avait fait la promesse de le prévenir quand il retrouverait Sam, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne le ferait. Il retrouva Sam, et au début, il ne s’en était pas senti coupable. Pis encore, il n’avait même pas dit à Sam que Dean avait rencontré Peter.

Au fil des jours, et des semaines, il avait vu l’air résigné de Sam quand il tombait sur des segments sur les Avengers ou Spider-Man. Il avait vu son regard lointain et nostalgique lors des moments calmes. Il s’était alors dit que peut-être il avait fait une erreur.

Mais les semaines passèrent. Dean oublia le marché que Sam avait passé avec Crowley pour le sauver. Sam oublia New York, et Spider-Man.

En apparence, tout allait bien dans le monde des Winchesters. Ils étaient à nouveaux réunis et prêts à casser du monstre, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Ce qui était évidemment faux. Entre Benny et Sam, le courant ne passait pas. Dean avait été inquiet que Sam découvre ce que Benny était, et il avait eu raison. Sam n’arrivait pas à se dire que quelqu’un d’autre pouvait être aussi proche de Dean, une _créature_ qu’il ne connaissait pas puisse être plus proche de Dean que lui.

Ce que Sam ne comprenait pas, et ce que Dean n’avait pas la patience d’expliquer sans que des images oppressantes du Purgatoire ne lui reviennent en tête, Benny avait été là quand Cas était absent. Benny l’avait sauvé quand Sam ne le pouvait pas.

Et malgré tout ça, malgré le froid qui s’était installé entre eux, malgré le fossé qui commençait à s’agrandir entre eux deux, Dean ne supportait toujours pas de voir son frère aussi malheureux. Malgré le fait que Sam ait pensé quitter la vie de chasseur, Dean ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Alors, quand cette chasse vraisemblablement inoffensive se présenta, Dean eut l’idée de génie d’inviter Peter.

Et il ne regrettait pas.

« Sam, dit Peter, son expression s’adoucit et s’attrista en même temps.

— Hé, Peter… »

Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire contrit.

« Je pensais avoir de tes nouvelles un jour, tu sais…

— Je…, commença Sam, je ne… »

Il s’arrêta, déglutit, l’air coupable.

« Je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire, » fit Peter.

Sam eut l’air surpris, et jeta un coup d’œil à Dean qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter leur conversation avec attention depuis le début.

« Je comprends, continua Peter, mais tu savais qui j’étais avant de partir et tu n’es pas revenu. J’ai cru… j’ai cru que c’était de ma faute…

— Non, Peter, absolument pas », dit Sam en secoua la tête frénétiquement.

Sam s’avança vers lui, le bras tendu. Le jeune homme n’hésita pas un instant et lui prit la main. Ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre.

Dean fit semblant d’avoir oublié quelque chose dans l’Impala et s’éclipsa pour les laisser seuls. Il devait bien ça à son frère.

Il était assez loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation mais il pouvait toujours les voir, alors quand il vit Sam et Peter s’embrasser, quelque chose se libéra en Dean. C’était comme si il avait accompli sa mission ; celle de redonner le sourire à Sam.

Les deux amoureux discutèrent encore un peu, puis ils rejoignirent Dean à la voiture. Ils passèrent en revue le plan original et entrèrent dans la forêt où se cachait la créature. Ils trouvèrent le marais et attendirent. Dans ses recherches, Sam avait trouvé que pour tuer un troll des marais, il fallait leur transpercer le cœur avec un pieu recouvert d’huile de noisette. Apparemment, cette huile était extrêmement dangereuse pour ces créatures.

Sam s’était occupé d’acheter l’huile pendant que Dean avait taillé le pieu dans un morceau de chêne.

Ils durent attendre le coucher de soleil pour que le troll sorte de sa cachette et qu’ils puissent exécuter leur plan.

Comme prévu, dès que le soleil se coucha, la créature sortit. Ils étaient prêts. Sam avait le pieu trempé dans l’huile de noisette, Dean était à côté de lui, pistolet à la main. Spider-Man, lui, s’était caché dans les arbres. Il ne devait intervenir que si la situation devenait désespérée.

Ils avaient peut-être sous-estimé le troll, pensa Dean en voyant la créature sortir de la forêt. Le troll commença à hurler de colère en les voyant près du marais. Dean se dit que Spider-Man ne serait pas de trop.

Ils commencèrent à exécuter le plan. Dean devait distraire la créature en lui tirant dessus pour garder son attention sur lui. Pendant ce temps, Sam devait s’approcher et planter le pieu. Vu la taille du monstre, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Mais les Winchesters avaient vaincu des créatures plus fortes que ça.

Au début, tout se goupillait bien : Dean avait préparé ses chargeurs, et tirait sur le troll. Le troll grognait et gardait son attention sur lui, balançant ses bras de droit à gauche pour l’atteindre. Le chasseur savait qu’un seul coup de la créature serait pourrait faire mal, ou être fatal. Il fallait éviter ses bras à tout prix.

Au bout d’un moment, Dean vit une ouverture ; le troll avait soufflé, et ses bras s’étaient baissés. Il se fatiguait. C’était le moment. Il fit signe à son frère qui s’approcha discrètement. Le troll dut le sentir arriver. Spider-Man et Dean crièrent en chœur à Sam d’esquiver quand le troll se retourna tout d’un coup, ses bras bringuebalant dans l’air. Ils frappèrent Sam, et l’envoyèrent à quelques mètres de là. Le pieu tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Sam ! » cria Dean à nouveau, mais son frère ne bougeait pas. Essayant d’écraser l’inquiétude qui montait en lui, Dean se précipita vers le pieu tout en criblant la créature de balles pour la tenir en respect.

Spider-Man atterrit soudainement à côté de Dean. Le héros le regarda et s’exclama :

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir l’atteindre, donne-moi le pieu, je vais le faire. »

Dean jeta un œil rapide à Sam, qui était encore inconscient, avant de lui donner le morceau de bois. Spider-Man serait bien plus capable que lui.

Le héros tira une toile qui se colla à un arbre derrière le troll. Il utilisa l’élan que ça lui procura pour atterrir sur les épaules de la créature.

« Peter, non ! » s’écria Sam tout d’un coup. Dean fit volteface et se précipita vers son frère. Il l’examina rapidement : il saignait de la lèvre, et tenait son bras droit contre lui.

« Peter ! » hurla Sam, en se levant.

— Non ! »

Dean essaya de le retenir mais ses doigts ripèrent sur sa chemise.

Il se tourna vers Spider-Man. Le troll commença alors à hurler, se démenant violemment. Sam s’était rapproché mais restait dans la périphérie du combat. Dean fut soulagé que son frère ait encore un peu d’instincts de survie.

Haletante, la créature arrêta de se secouer pour déloger Peter, et celui-ci en profita. Il se mit la tête en bas, prit le pieu, leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et plongea l’instrument dans le dos de la créature, lui transperçant le cœur. Le troll lâcha un râle de douleur, fit un mouvement brusque vers l’arrière avant de s’immobiliser. Spider-Man descendit de son perchoir.

Le troll s’effondra en avant, entre le héros et les deux frères. Spider-Man jeta les bras en l’air en signe et victoire avant de lever les deux pouces.

« Voyez, ce n’était pas si dangereux, » fit Peter, fier de lui, le masque souriant.

Dean eut un petit rire. Il regarda son frère, qui n’avait pas bougé de sa position. Légèrement inquiet, il le rejoignit. Son frère ne semblait pas savoir s’il devait être exaspéré ou amusé. Intéressant qu’il y ait une autre personne qui arrivait à faire ça.

Dean regarda le troll mort, et se demanda comment ils allaient pouvoir le déplacer… probablement avec les toiles de Spider-Man. Puis, quelque chose attrapa l’œil de Dean. Il fronça les sourcils et s’approcha de quelques pas. C’était comme si la peau du troll bougeait, comme si elle réagissait. C’est alors qu’elle commença à gonfler à certains endroits. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle gonflait.

Dean avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le cœur dans la gorge, il cria :

« A couvert ! »

Dean se précipita vers Sam pour le plaquer au sol. Mais son stupide petit frère était parti en courant vers Spider-Man. Au final, Spider-Man fut le plus rapide. Il tira une toile qui se colla sur Sam et l’empêcha de s’approcher plus. Dean le rejoignit et lui attrapa le bras. Ils n’eurent le temps de faire que deux pas avant que la créature explose.

Le souffle de l’explosion arracha Sam à Dean, l’envoyant en arrière. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol et se cogna la tête. Il perdit connaissance instantanément.

*

Dean avait l’impression qu’on jouait du tambour dans la tête. Il plissa les yeux, et se releva pour s’assoir. Le corps meurtri, le chasseur catalogua toutes ces blessures : un beau traumatisme crânien, et probablement des bleus et des coupures sur tout le corps. Ça aurait pu être pire, se dit-il. Oh, et il était aussi aspergé des organes en morceau du troll. Il grimaça de dégoût.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la force de l’explosion l’avait envoyé quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne voyait plus Sam et Peter. Inquiet, il se releva avec difficulté et commença à surveiller les alentours.

Ne les trouvant pas, Dean appela son frère :

« Sam ? Sam, réponds-moi ! »

Dean vit son arme à feu au sol et la récupéra.

— Dean, fit la voix de Sam, je suis là. »

Sa voix semblait lointaine, faible. Dean le chercha des yeux et le trouva, _enfin,_ accroupi à l’orée de la forêt.

« Sam, ça va ? T’es pas blessé ? » demanda-t-il en s’approchant vers lui.

Sam fit non de la tête. Dean fronça les sourcils devant le mutisme et l’air presque hagard de son frère. Puisqu’ils étaient tous les deux relativement en bonne santé, il n’avait aucune raison pour… Une pensée le frappa tout d’un coup.

« Où est Peter ? »

Sam déglutit et ouvrit la bouche, clignant rapidement des yeux. Il se décala sur le côté pour montrer le corps inconscient du jeune homme. Son masque avait été soulevé, révélant son visage pâle maladif du jeune homme. Malgré lui, Dean ressentit un pincement au cœur à la vue de Peter. Il était si immobile… il semblait presque–

Le chasseur ferma les yeux. Non, ne pensons pas à ça, Sam était déjà bien assez secoué.

« Il… » commença Sam, puis s’arrêta brusquement. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, souffla et baissa les yeux avant de reprendre.

« Je ne sais pas, Dean, il… il est inconscient… je ne… » Sam s’arrêta d’un seul coup, fermant sa mâchoire dans un claquement. Sam n’avait vraiment pas l’air bien.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation. Peter était un super homme. A quel point devaient-ils s’inquiéter ? Est-ce qu’ils devaient appeler les secours ? Les Avengers ? Il n’y avait pas de règles pour ce genre de situation. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire et ça le frustrait au plus haut point.

Il s’approcha de Sam et s’accroupit à ses côtés. Son frère ne le regarda pas. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, comme s’il s’empêchait de craquer. Voir Sam dans cet état le meurtrissait intérieurement. S’il le pouvait, il effacerait cette douleur, il la prendrait à la place de son frère.

Mais comme ce n’était pas possible, Dean retomba sur les vieilles habitudes.

« Allez, je suis sûr qu’il va s’en sortir, fit Dean en serrant le bras de Sam en réconfort, il est Spider-Man. Rien ne peut l’arrêter. »

Son frère fit l’effort de sourire légèrement mais Dean voyait que le cœur n’y était pas.

« Justement… il est Spider-Man, il ne devrait pas… »

Sam s’arrêta, grimaçant de douleur. Pendant un moment délirant, Dean crut que son frère lui avait caché une autre blessure grave. Puis, il se rendit compte que ce n’était pas une douleur physique que son frère ressentait.

Sam tendit le bras gauche et vérifia son pouls. Puis, il prit la main gauche de Peter, posa son index et son majeur l’intérieur du poignet. Dean suivait du regard les gestes machinaux et attendit. Il se doutait que son frère n’apprécierait pas si Dean intervenait. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, il supposait, était de rester à ses côtés et de le soutenir. La tête baissée, Sam garda religieusement les doigts à l’intérieur du poignet, ses lèvres comptant silencieusement les battements de son cœur.

Peter avait toute son attention.

De longues minutes passèrent. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. La respiration de Sam s’entrecoupa tout d’un coup, comme s’il était en train de retenir un sanglot. Le chasseur posa la main sur l’épaule de son frère. Celui-ci s’affaissa, comme si sa main pesait une tonne.

« Je ne sais ce que je ferais… Dean, fit Sam en se tournant vers lui, Dean, si Peter meurt, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. »

Les yeux de Sam se brouillèrent de larmes. Dean voulut le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, mais il ne savait pas si ça serait bienvenu.

Quelque chose dut se passer sous les doigts de Sam car celui-ci se pencha avec urgence vers Peter.

« Peter ? appela Sam. Peter ? »

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea toujours pas, et Sam se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Dean, ne supportant plus de voir son frère comme ça, sortit son téléphone pour composer le 911. Son doigt survola au-dessus du bouton d’appel. Les hôpitaux classiques ne pourraient probablement pas l’aider, mais ils devaient faire quelque chose, bon sang !

Si Peter ne se réveillait pas de lui-même, les frères Winchester ne pourraient rien faire pour lui.

« Je suppose que tu n’as pas le numéro des Avengers ? » dit Dean, avec un petit sourire.

Il grimaça sous le regard noir que Sam lui lança. Apparemment, ce n’était pas ce qu’il fallait dire. Sam ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour réprimander Dean, quand Peter aspira soudainement de l’air, toussa, et ouvrit les yeux.

Sam vint immédiatement à son aide. Il soutint Peter pour qu’il se relève. Dean observa son frère, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude mais son expression apaisée, comme si tout était réglé. Comme si le plus gros était passé.

Il vit son frère tenir Peter par les épaules, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Il vit Peter le regarder, l’air confus et un peu perdu.

Il observa Sam, un sourire grandissant aux lèvres quand Peter lui répondit que oui, il allait bien.

Le jeune homme eut une expression de peur sur le visage quand il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait plus son masque. Il se releva soudainement et s’éloigna de Sam, levant ses bras, pour les tenir à distance. Il semblait prêt à attaquer.

« Hé, dit Sam, on ne va pas te faire du mal. »

Peter plissa les yeux, et baissa légèrement les bras.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Dean se tendit et regarda Sam. Il crut voir son frère s’effondrer sous le poids de la question.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait une expression impassible sur le visage. Comme un masque qu’il venait d’enfiler, Sam sourit aimablement. Il avait le sourire qu’il offrait à toutes les personnes qu’ils sauvaient des griffes d’une créature.

« Des passants », annonça Sam.

Dean le regarda surpris avant de cacher son expression quand Peter lui jeta un coup d’œil.

« Seulement des passants, » continua Sam. On t’a vu au sol, on a–»

La voix de Sam se coupa avant de repartir : « On a voulu t’aider.

— Vous avez vu mon visage, s’exclama Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Je…

— On ne dira rien », promit Sam, en levant les mains en signe d’apaisement.

Son frère avait dû être convaincant parce que Peter hocha la tête et baissa complétement les bras.

« Merci, je suppose. » fit le superhéros après avoir remis son masque.

Spider-Man s’éloigna en gardant un œil sur les deux frères, puis disparut dans l’ombre des arbres.

« Sam… » commença Dean.

Son frère secoua la tête et marcha vers la voiture en silence. Dean le suivit et s’installa derrière le volant. Sam claqua fortement la porte, évitant obstinément de regarder son frère.

Dean soupira et démarra la voiture. Il sortit du parking et s’inséra sur la départementale.

« Je suis désolé. »

Sam rit méchamment.

« Comme toujours. »

Un froid tomba dans l’habitacle, et la route défila.


End file.
